


I Told You This Bridge Was Romantic (One-Shot)

by Ravxnclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cute Draco, Draco Knows How to Flirt, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Harry, Prisoner of Azkaban Era, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love, young drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravxnclaw/pseuds/Ravxnclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's nervous about everything, including Draco Malfoy, until he finds himself alone on a bridge that Ron insists is the most romantic place on school grounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You This Bridge Was Romantic (One-Shot)

Harry knew that he needed to catch up with his friends, but his head was spinning. Everything was happening so quickly; his whole family had been ripped from him, then he had been given a hint of what he wanted, and he didn't know what he wanted. He felt a body at his side and leaned against it, though Ron did feel shorter than usual. Harry had known that his growth spurts were still continuing, and could tell from the amount of his ankles that were beginning to show between his socks and his pants, but he hadn't known that he had gotten that tall.  
"You okay?" The voice sounded foreign and unfamiliar and Harry jerked away, the railing under his hands slipping out of his grasp. He wanted to get away from this unknown person, wishing that he had paid more attention instead of focusing on the swirling snowflakes as they danced their way around the bridge on which he stood. The ice was slippery under his feet and as he fell all he could see was a flash of silvery blonde hair escaping from a black cap before his head met the wooden walkway. His hands fought against the gloved pair that were attempting to pick him up, panic flooding through him upon the realization that he was completely alone with Malfoy  
"Merlin's beard, Potter. Fine, stay on the ground for all I care." His voice was as harsh as the ice under his feet, the haughty sense of superiority still present in his tone as it had been throughout the years.  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry pulled himself up on his shoulders, Malfoy's steely eyes softening slightly as he looked down, his hand extending in a way that Harry had seen on his first day. He could see the difference in Malfoy's face; it was softer, almost friendly, instead of being a mask of arrogance.  
"Go on, take it, I'm not going to throw you off the bridge." Harry's hand slipped into Malfoy's and felt the fingers curl around his own. "Yet."  
He could feel Malfoy pull him up, the warmth of the other boy's hand reaching him through the clearly expensive gloves. He wanted to know why he was always so warm, and why it always seemed to make his own cheeks flushed, but he couldn't make the words reach from his brain to his mouth. He knew that his mouth was open but no words were coming out and felt stupid, only worsened by Malfoy's smirk.  
"What are you doing here?" Harry's voice was as shaky as his hand. He started to pull away from Malfoy, his hands resting on the railing once again to keep himself steady. He didn't know what was going on or why Malfoy wasn't insulting him yet, but he definitely didn't want to ruin it.  
"I just wanted to tell you something, and I figured this was about as good a place as any to say it." The blonde haired boy leaned out over the railing, and Harry couldn't help but notice the sharpness that was growing in Malfoy's jaw. His face flushed as he saw Malfoy's face reveal the slightest hint of a smile, one of his fingers resting on top of Harry's.   
His gloves were so soft and the touch was so soft that he probably didn't notice, but it was all that Harry could feel. His hands were pale under Malfoy's black gloves and he was confused further by the urge to move his hand closer. What was he thinking? That's Malfoy, the boy that had ridiculed him and his friends at every given chance, yet he still wanted to move closer to him.   
"What?" Malfoy smiled up at Harry upon hearing his voice, causing Harry's face to turn a shade of red that he'd never experienced.  
Harry could feel Malfoy's warm breath on his face and smiled, feeling his face warm up with Malfoy's closeness. He wanted to lean in, to fall into Malfoy's touch, to let himself fall into the warmth that was clearly provided by his nice coat. He didn’t want to think about what was happening,   
“I think I like you.” Malfoy looked down, but Harry noticed that he didn’t remove his hand from their hold. “A lot.”   
Harry smiled to himself, letting his eyes fall down to the ground. He watched as Malfoy took a step closer to him, effectively closing the distance between the two of them. He looked up, intending to try to vocalize how he felt, but he wasn’t given a chance.   
Malfoy’s lips were chapped and a little cold from the air but Harry didn’t mind it. He just wanted to kiss Malfoy as he’d been thinking about for so long.   
“I like you too.”  
“Shut up Potter, your friends are coming.” Malfoy stepped back once, his hand starting to slip from Harry’s. He didn’t want to let go quite yet, he wanted to keep the moment that he had thought about for so long. He didn’t want to think about everything else in the world that was working against him, or the fact that he was going to have to let Malfoy go in a few seconds. He didn’t want to let go.   
“How about I see you later?” Harry grinned at the words, his fingers dancing around Malfoy’s as he thought about his answer.   
“Fine, Malfoy.” He quickly pressed a kiss to Malfoy’s face before stepping back, not ready to deal with the reactions of his friends. He watched Malfoy smile as he let go of his hand, taking a step back and leaning on the railing.   
“You’re a good kisser.” Malfoy smirked, one of his eyebrows raising as he watched Harry’s two friends make their way closer.   
“So are you.” Harry blushed harshly, knocking his arm against Malfoy’s to quiet him before his friends could hear. He had hoped for more time with Malfoy before he had to leave, but school and dark forces weren’t going to wait just because he had finally admitted that he liked a boy.   
“Meet me at the staircase to the dungeons.” Malfoy pushed himself away, his eyes staying on Harry’s as he turned to walk away. “Don’t bring your friends this time.”  
Harry watched Malfoy walk away, his mind feeling clearer than it had in quite a while. He no longer had to worry himself over whether or not he was ever going to work up the nerve to tell Malfoy how he felt about him, He knew how he felt, and didn’t have to spend time imagining what it would sound like if he ever said those words.   
Harry couldn’t seem to pull his eyes away from Malfoy as he walked away, knowing that he probably looked stupid but he didn’t mind. His mind was clearer than it had been in months, all because he chose to stand on the bridge at the right moment.   
“Blimey Hermione, I told you the bridge was romantic.” Ron smiled, leaning against the railway next to Harry with a mischievous grin on his face. “If only Harry here had someone to share it with.”


End file.
